


Knight in Not So Shining Armor

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sighed as you downed another shot of whiskey as the crowd in back of you became rowdier. Chairs were being broken, tempers were flying, and Shay had gotten into yet another bar fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Not So Shining Armor

            You sighed as you downed another shot of whiskey as the crowd in back of you became rowdier. Chairs were being broken, tempers were flying, and Shay had gotten into yet _another_ bar fight.   
      
            Your headache was growing worse by the minute. At this rate, you would be drinking yourself into a stupor just to make the commotion go away. Originally, you and the handsome Irish devil of a Templar waltzed in to have a drink and find out leads about any Assassin activity in the area. And it was going fine, too.   
  
            Up until some drunken asshats approached you and wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. Shay immediately got in their faces. One tried to throw a punch at him. He threw the drunkard across the tavern. And that lit the fuse for Shay to explode and all Hell to break loose.   
  
            You heard on several occasions when wandering through the town with Shay earlier that day people commenting on your beauty. Personally, you thought yourself to be average looking, but Shay insisted that you were the loveliest woman he ever laid eyes on. And that always made your cheeks flare up when he looked at you with shining black eyes and a grin that made his personality glow.   
  
            Not that you didn't appreciate the man's protective nature, but you were usually the one handing the bartender the fairly large sack of money to pay for repairs and his silence, just like right now as you reached into your pocket and flung the pouch onto the counter while your other hand gripped your almost empty bottle of Irish whiskey.   
  
You turned around when you heard Shay yell at one of the other men who had jumped into the fight. "You bastards should be out in a barn, not in a tavern!"   
  
            You couldn't help but smirk at his insult. Killer he may be, Shay was not one to back down from upholding his chivalry, particularly when it came to you. He efficiently knocked down the last of the five men now, panting and straightening up after a pregnant silence swallowed up the room.   
  
            He strolled over towards you, locking  his eyes with yours and flaunting a confident smirk with a split lip. "M'Lady," he addressed you. Your cheeks were now a light shade of pink. Shay's eyes were gleaming again as he reached for your hand and brought the back of it to his lips. You smiled and rolled your eyes before handing him the bottle of whiskey.   
  
"You are a handful, Shay Cormac," you arch an eyebrow at Shay, a teasing smirk pulling at the corner of your mouth.   
  
The Templar chuckles.   
  
"Aye," he answers proudly. "That I am. But for you, my love, I would fight a hundred of 'em tied behind my back!"   
  
You roll your eyes at him and laugh. You wouldn't want him any other way.


End file.
